gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
NASCAR Racing 2017 Season
''NASCAR Racing 2017 Season ''(also known as NR2017), is a racing simulation video game developed and published by NASCAR Media Group for the Xbox One, PlayStation 4, Steam, and Microsoft Windows. The simulation features multiple improvements from last year's edition as well as an updated roster and paint schemes to match the 2017 racing season. Features & Gameplay NR2017 ''will feature similar gameplay to its prequels along with some minor improvements and one new game mode. When playing in Arcade Mode, drivers can use "Race Mods" which can alter their car to give it an edge on the competition. "Rush", "Resistance", "Flashback", "Avoidance", "Mobility", "Afterburner", and "Tandom" return from previous entries along with one new Race Mod, "Aftertouch". * '''Rush:' Once a speed of at least 180 MPH is achieved, Rush will be activated. Rush gives a sense of speed to the player and does not affect the car at all. * Resistance: Used to slow down time during a crash. Though can only be used a certain amount of times during a race, can determine weather you win or lose. * Flashback: If you do get caught in a crash, Flashback will allow you to rewind to before the accident. However, you only get one Flashback per race. * Avoidance: If you begin to spinout, Avoidance will automatically turn your car around keeping it from wrecking or becoming airborne. * Mobility: Keeps your car from taking too much damage when wrecking no matter how bad the wreck. * Tandom: Pulls the car in front of you right back to your front bumper. Only works on plate tracks. * Afterburner: Fuel will not be burned for one lap, push as hard as you want. Perfect for endurance however can only be used once per race. * Aftertouch: When your car goes airborne, simply apply aftertouch to slow down time and control your car. This gives you the option to either make an attempt to correct the accident and escape more safely, or steer your car back into traffic to exact revenge. Game Modes *Testing Session: Take a few hot laps alone around any track. *Single Race: Play a single race as any driver on any track with options fully customizable. *Season Play: Compete for a championship in any series with your own rules. *Career Play: Fight your way to the top with your own driver. *Season Replay: Rewrite NASCAR's history with difficult yet rewarding challenges. *Matchmaking: Compete in online single races or championships. *Racing Leagues: Compete in an official racing league in either online or offline mode. *Head2Head: Compete in a bracket online each month to determine the top ranked drivers. *NASCAR Media Group Series: Compete in the developers official racing league. *Showroom: Customize or create your own car. *Options: Customize the game to give yourself the best experience. *Opponent Manager: Choose the drivers you want to take part in races. *Downloadable Content: Download new content for the game here. 2017 NASCAR Monster Energy Cup Series Drivers * A.J. Allmendinger * Aric Almoria * Trevor Bayne * Ryan Blaney * Clint Bowyer * Chris Buescher * Kurt Busch * Kyle Busch * Landon Cassill * Derek Cope * Matt DiBenedetto * Austin Dillon * Ty Dillon * Jeffrey Earnhardt * Dale Earnhardt, Jr. * Chase Elliott * Denny Hamlin * Kevin Harvick * Jimmie Johnson * Erik Jones * Kasey Kahne * D.J. Kennington * Matt Kenseth * Brad Keselowski * Corey LaJoie * Kyle Larson * Joey Logano * Michael McDowell * Jamie McMurrary * Paul Menard * Ryan Newman * Danica Patrick * David Ragan * Reed Sorenson * Daniel Suarez * Ricky Stenhouse, Jr. * Martin Truex, Jr. * Michael Waltrip * Cody Ware * Cole Whitt * J.J. Yeley 2017 NASCAR XFINITY Series Drivers * Justin Allgaier * Michael Annett * Dakoda Armstrong * Kyle Benjamin * Ray Black, Jr. * Ryan Blaney * Alex Bowman * Brandon Brown * Jeb Burton * Kyle Busch * William Byron * Ross Chastain * Jeremy Clements * Chris Cockrum * Cole Custer * Spencer Gallagher * Joey Gase * Brendan Gaughan * Mike Harmon * Daniel Hemric * Sam Hornish, Jr. * Brandon Jones * Erik Jones * Brad Keselowski * Blake Koch * Scott Lagasse, Jr. * Stephen Leicht * Joey Logano * Carl Long * Dylan Lupton * Ty Majeski * Tommy Joe Martins * Justin Marks * Casey Mears * Paul Menard * Brennan Poole * Ryan Preece * Ryan Reed * Harrison Rhodes * Elliott Sadler * Ryan Sieg * Garrett Smithley * David Starr * Matt Tifft * Darrell Wallace, Jr. 2017 NASCAR Camping World Truck Series Drivers * Jordan Anderson * Christopher Bell * T.J. Bell * Norm Benning * Alex Bowman * Chase Briscoe * Harrison Burton * Kyle Busch * Wendell Chavous * Austin Cindric * Jennifer Jo Cobb * Cody Coughlin * Matt Crafton * Ryan Ellis * Grant Enfinger * Spencer Gallagher * Todd Gilliand * Noah Gragson * Kaz Grala * Cameron Haley * Justin Haley * Daniel Hemric * Ben Kennedy * Parker Kligerman * Travis Kvapil * Joe Nemecheck * John Hunter Nemecheck * Timothy Peters * Tyler Reddick * Ben Rhodes * Johnny Sauter * Austin Wayne Self * Reagan Smith * Myatt Snider * Ryan Truex 2017 Downloadable Content Note: Section still under development. NASCAR Monster Energy Cup Series Legacy Pack I This pack will feature 2013-2016 drivers and paint schemes not included in the 2017 base game. * Justin Allgaier (2015 #51 Brandit Toyota Camry) * Greg Biffle (2016 #16 Roush Performance Ford Fusion) * Greg Biffle (2016 #16 Cheese-It Ford Fusion) * Carl Edwards (2016 #19 ARRIS Toyota Camry) * Carl Edwards (2016 #19 Stanley Tools Toyota Camry) * Sam Hornish, Jr. (2015 #9 Twisted Tea Ford Fusion) * Bobby Labonte (2016 #32 C&J Ford Fusion) * Brett Moffitt (2015 #35 Speed Stick Ford Fusion) NASCAR Monster Energy Cup Series Paint Schemes Legacy Pack I This pack will feature special paint schemes ran in the 2013-2016 seasons not included in the 2017 base game. '' * Dale Earnhardt, Jr. (2013 Nationwide Chevrolet SS) * Dale Earnhardt, Jr. (2014 Nationwide Chevrolet SS) * Dale Earnhardt, Jr. (2014 Nationwide Unites Chevrolet SS) * Dale Earnhardt, Jr. (2015 #88 Microsoft/Halo 5 Chevrolet SS) * Dale Earnhardt, Jr. (2015 #88 Nationwide Chevrolet SS) * Dale Earnhardt, Jr. (2015 #88 Nationwide Unites Chevrolet SS) * Dale Earnhardt, Jr. (2015 #88 Valvoline Throwback Chevrolet SS) * Dale Earnhardt, Jr. (2016 #88 Nationwide Chevrolet SS) * Dale Earnhardt, Jr. (2016 #88 Nationwide Unites Chevrolet SS) * Dale Earnhardt, Jr. (2016 #88 Batman Chevrolet SS) * Chase Elliott (2015 #25 NAPA Chevrolet SS) * Chase Elliott (2015 #25 NAPA Throwback Chevrolet SS) * Chase Elliott (2016 #24 NAPA Chevrolet SS) * Chase Elliott (2016 #24 NAPA Unites Chevrolet SS) * Chase Elliott (2016 #24 NAPA Throwback Chevrolet SS) Jeff Gordon Legacy ''This pack will feature various paint schemes used by Jeff Gordon throughout the 2013-2016 season. * Jeff Gordon (#24 2015 AARP Chevrolet SS) * Jeff Gordon (#24 2014 AARP Chevrolet SS) * Jeff Gordon (#24 2015 Axalta Chevrolet SS) * Jeff Gordon (#24 2014 Axalta Chevrolet SS) * Jeff Gordon (#24 2014 Axalta Radiant Red Chevrolet SS) * Jeff Gordon (#24 2015 Axalta Rainbow Warrior Chevrolet SS) * Jeff Gordon (#24 2013 Pepsi Chevrolet SS) * Jeff Gordon (#88 Nationwide Insurance Chevrolet SS) * Jeff Gordon (#88 Nationwide Insurance "Grey Ghost" Chevrolet SS) * Jeff Gordon (#88 Axalta Chevrolet SS) Tony Stewart Legacy This pack will feature various paint schemes used by Tony Stewart throughout the 2013-2016 season. * Tony Stewart (#14 2013 Mobil 1 Chevrolet SS) * Tony Stewart (#14 2014 Mobil 1 Chevrolet SS) * Tony Stewart (#14 2015 Mobil 1 Chevrolet SS) * Tony Stewart (#14 2016 Mobil 1 Chevrolet SS) * Tony Stewart (#14 2016 Code3 Chevrolet SS) * Tony Stewart (#14 2013 Bass Pro Shops Chevrolet SS) * Tony Stewart (#14 2014 Bass Pro Shops Chevrolet SS) * Tony Stewart (#14 2015 Bass Pro Shops Chevrolet SS) * Tony Stewart (#14 2016 Bass Pro Shops Chevrolet SS) * Tony Stewart (#14 2016 Coca-Cola Throwback Chevrolet SS) Sprint Cup Legends I This pack will feature various legendary drivers and paint schemes from the NASCAR Monster Energy Cup Series. All Dodge and Pontiac cars have been replaced by Ford. * Bill Elliott (#9 Budweiser Ford Fusion) * Dale Earnhardt (#3 Chevrolet SS) * Dale Jarrett (#44 UPS Toyota Camry) * Sterling Marlin (#4 Kodak Ford Fusion) * Richard Petty (#43 STP Ford Fusion) Sprint Cup Legends II This pack will feature additional legendary drivers and paint schemes from the NASCAR Monster Energy Cup Series. * Ricky Craven (#32 Tide Ford Fusion) * Terry Labonte (#44 Kellogg's Chevrolet SS) * Rusty Wallace (#2 Miller Light Ford Fusion) * Jeff Burton (#99 Citgo Ford Fusion) * Ward Burton (#4 State Water Heaters) Alcohol Sponsorship Pack This pack will feature additional paint schemes for drivers sponsored by alcohol companies. This pack will be free and only unlocked for those that prove they're over 17. This pack will also include new sponsorship deals for Career Mode and contingency sponsors across all cars. * Brad Keselowski (#2 2013 Miller Light Ford Fusion) * Brad Keselowski (#2 2014 Miller Light Ford Fusion) * Brad Keselowski (#2 2015 Miller Light Ford Fusion) * Brad Keselowski (#2 2014 Miller Light Unites Ford Fusion) * Brad Keselowski (#2 2015 Miller Light Unites Ford Fusion) * Brad Keselowski (#2 2015 Miller Light Throwback) * Brad Keselowski (#2 2016 Miller Light Throwback) Designated Driver Pack This pack will feature drivers and/or paint schemes that were used in relief of the primary driver from 2016. '' * Ty Dillon (#14 Bass Pro Shops Chevrolet SS) * Alex Bowman (#88 Nationwide Chevrolet SS) 2017 Track Lineup *Atlanta Motor Speedway *Auto Club Speedway *Bristol Motor Speedway *Charlotte Motor Speedway *Chicagoland Speedway *Darlington Raceway *Daytona International Speedway *Dover International Speedway *Elodra Speedway *Homestead-Miami Speedway *Indianapolis Motor Speedway *Iowa Speedway *Kansas Speedway *Kentucky Speedway *Las Vegas Motor Speedway *Martinsville Speedway *Michigan International Speedway *Mid-Ohio Sports Car Course *New Hampshire Motor Speedway *Phoenix International Raceway *Pocono Raceway *Road America *Road Atlanta *Richmond International Raceway *Sonoma Raceway *Talladega Superspeedway *Texas Motor Speedway *Watkins Glen International 2017 Fantasy Track Lineup *Bedrock Speedway *Connecticut Speedway *Four Flags Road Course *North Borough Speedway *Peninsula Motor Speedway *Riverside Motor Raceway *Slipstream Dragway Soundtrack ''NASCAR Racing 2017 Season ''is the fourth installment in the series to feature a full length soundtrack. Not only can the soundtrack be played while browsing the menus but also while racing in the game. New music can also be added to the PC edition of the game by downloading songs and placing them into the Sound Folder or by linking an iTunes account. Those with Spotify downloaded on their PlayStation 4 console may also stream music from the background. Groove Music Pass owners on Xbox One may also stream their own playlists. * Crown the Empire- "Rise of the Runaways" * dangerkids- "Hostage" * Escape the Fate- "Remember Every Scar" * Falling in Reverse- "Coming Home" * From First To Last- "Make War" * I Prevail- "Come and Get it" * Nothing More- "This is the Time (Ballast)" * Red Sun Rising- "Emotionless" * Skillet- "Feel Invincible" Release ''NASCAR Racing 2017 Season was announced on 1/31/17. A Closed Beta for the game will be held across all platforms on 2/16/17 and only those that purchased the Limited Edition of NASCAR Racing 2016 Season for Xbox One, PlayStation 4, Steam, and/or Microsoft Windows will be able to participate. The first Closed Beta will be held from 2/16 through 2/26. A second Closed Beta, which will be offered to anyone that pre-orders any version of the game by 3/18/17 will be held for one week starting the same day. A final Open Beta will be held 4/5/17 and run through 4/10/16. Each Beta will allows the driver to utilize twenty-five cars across five different tracks in single player modes only. NR2017 will be officially released to the public on August 4, 2017. The base game will ship with all three series and full track lineup along with additional fantasy content created by the developers. The Season Pass will be available for purchase the same day. Season Pass & DLC Pricing Note: To see specific contents of DLC packs, please view "Downloadable Content" above. NASCAR Racing 2017 Season will feature various Downloadable Content (DLC) packs that will add additional content to the base game. Each pack can be bought individually or as a whole through the use of a Season Pass. Individual packs will cost $2.99 each and the Season Pass will be made available for $14.99. NR2017 Ignition For those that purchase NASCAR Racing 2017 Season on Steam or Microsoft Windows, NR2017 Ignition will be their home to content created by both developers and the community. Members of this program will be able to share their creations with the public as well as download additional content such as paint schemes and even tracks. The program for new members will cost one payment of $19.99 or for those that had purchased NR2016 Ignition, $14.99. Editions Standard Edition The Standard Edition on the PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Steam, and Microsoft Windows, will feature all drivers and tracks included with the base game. Using the Race Engine X4 for graphics and Speedway Engine X4 for sound, the Standard Edition will feature forty-three player matchmaking and support additional content throughout the season. The Standard Edition will retail for $59.99. A photo of Joey Logano will appear on the cover. Raceway Edition The Raceway Edition will be made available on all systems and will feature the complete game along with a few additional and exclusive content. Aside from the base game, the Season Pass (Consoles) or Ignition (Steam, Windows) will be included after activating an exclusive code/key featured within in the game. An exclusive paint scheme pack featuring cars made by the developers themselves will also be included as well as a code to unlock a digital edition of the in-game soundtrack. Physical content will include a 1:64 diecast of 2016 NASCAR Monster Energy Cup Series Champion, Jimmie Johnson and a signed poster by the developers featuring a photo of the 2016 Daytona 500. The Raceway Edition will retail for $79.99 with Jimmie Johnson appearing on the cover. Speedway Edition The Speedway Edition will be made available on all systems and will feature the complete game along with a few additional and exclusive content. Aside from the base game, the Season Pass (Consoles) or Ignition (Steam, Windows) will be included after activating an exclusive code/key featured within the game. An exclusive paint scheme pack featuring cars made by the developers themselves will also be included along with an additional pack featuring paint schemes designed by some drivers. A code to unlock a digital edition of the soundtrack will also be added in along with a beta key for NASCAR Racing 2018 Season. Physical content will include a 1:24 diecast of 2016 NASCAR Monster Energy Cup Series Champion, Jimmie Johnson and a signed poster by the developers featuring a photo of the 2016 Daytona 500. Also included will be a free ticket to any NASCAR XFINITY Series race along with a discount to any NASCAR Monster Cup Series event. The Speedway Edition will retail for $199.99 and feature Erik Jones and Daniel Suarez on the cover. Trivia * The "Aftertouch" Race Mod is based on the feature of the same name in the video game, Burnout 3. * The game has received an "E" rating however alcohol sponsors can be added through the use of Downloadable Content from the Season Pass or Ignition programs. "Use of Alcohol" has been included on the back of the box. Category:NASCAR Media Group Category:NASCAR Category:Racing Games Category:Racing Simulation Category:"E" rated Category:"E" Rated Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:NASCAR Racing Franchise Category:Xbox One Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Microsoft Windows Games Category:Steam Games